


weird kid

by humanbehavior



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Demigods, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: aphrodite, a greek goddess associated with beauty and love. she had many admirers so, it's not strange to think her children had many as well. in camp half blood, juyeon was one of them





	weird kid

**Author's Note:**

> um tht big bruh moment when u literally have a mental breakdown halfway thru writing diz fic so u make ur fav go thru it.... yea im talking about me!!!!!!! n wht abt it!!!!!

aphrodite, a greek goddess associated with beauty and love. she had many admirers so, it's not strange to think her children had many as well. in camp half blood, juyeon was one of them. juyeon always turned them down for reasons that nobody ever knew of. most campers would shrug it off as ' maybe he didn't want a relationship right now ' but, some would go as far as asking eric, juyeons best friend, personally to know what was going on with him. erics reply was always the same, "i literally don't know." 

"juyeon!" a short girl called out to him, getting his attention from where he was walking with a small group of friends. juyeon waved off his friends, knowing what she was about to do.  
juyeon walked towards her, smiling, "hey, what's up, yerim?"   
yerim extended her hands toward him, holding a letter out to him.   
juyeon looked at the letter defeatedly, then looked at her in her eyes, sighing, he said, "yerim, you already know i don't accept things like this."  
"yeah, yeah i know. i'm just a simple girl, child of hephaestus, and you're this amazing child of aphrodite but, give me a chance juyeon," yerim contended, leaning towards juyeon, she placed the letter in his hands. 

juyeon nervously looked around the two, noticing a small crowd beginning to form around the two as the exchange was taking longer than juyeon had expected.

"i promise, i'll give you the best relationship you've ever had in your life, juyeon. i'll treat you well!" yerim smiled sweetly at him. 

juyeon scratched the back of his neck, looking to the side answering, "see, um, that's kind of the problem."

yerim froze, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what do you mean? don't tell me you-"  
"i'm already dating someone else."  
small gasps from the crowd came once he admitted it. they really didn't have anything else to do at this camp, huh?

"well, who is she? i could probably treat you better than her!" yerim argued. 

juyeon flinched at the loud tone she used towards him. he brushed a stray piece of hair behind his own ear, looking down nervously, not wanting the situation to escalate more than it already had, "uh he-   
he already treats me well enough. thank you though."

" _he?_ " she nearly screeched, "you're telling me that you're gay?" 

"i- well no," he stammered, "i didn't exactly tell you. it kind of just, you know, _came out_." 

flipping her hair over her shoulder, she asked stubbornly, "well, who's this wonderful, amazing guy, then? don't make excuses, juyeon." 

"uh, well, he's-" 

the sound of shuffling between the campers caught juyeons eye. 

"-hyunjoon" juyeon sigh, relieved at the sight of his boyfriend. 

shocked gasps came from the campers seeing the son of hades himself.   
"i was looking for you everywhere, juyeon," hyunjoon stood on his tippy toes, giving juyeon a soft kiss on his cheek, "but, then i saw this huge crowd and god, i felt so bad for you. how do you do this, this looks exhausting as hell, dealing with people like her?" 

"excuse me?" she nearly yelled at hyunjoon, she turned her attention back to juyeon, "you could have literally anyone you want yet you choose him? this weird kid? really?" 

"well that says a lot doesn't it, yerim? he could have anyone he wants yet he chose me. deal with it and stop bothering him." hyunjoon snapped at the smaller girl, nearly stomping away when he left. 

looking back at hyunjoon going near his cabin, juyeon looked at yerim with both his hands curled up near himself, "listen, i'm sorry he just gets angry when people call him _that weird kid_ so he probably didn't mean it, yerim. but, i got to go see if he's alright, bye!" 

juyeon quickly sped off as soon as he apologized as quickly as he could've to the girl and began making his way to the hades cabin.

as soon as he had reached the hades cabin, juyeon slowly opened the door, noticing it was unlocked. 

"hyunjoon?" juyeon called out, closing and locking the door behind him. 

juyeon looked around the cabin noticing the two other hades' kids weren't there. atleast minghao and changbin had stuff to do so they weren't there unlike doyoung, who currently laid down on his bed reading a book. 

"doyoung." juyeon deadpanned. 

"yes, juyeon?" doyoung asked, whilst flipping a page in the book he's reading.

"where's hyunjoon?" juyeon asked while sighing through it.

juyeon wished literally any other kid of hades was there. he know minghao would've asked at least one question but then it'd be over with. with changbin, he wouldn't have to ask him anything, changbin would've directed him to what he wanted. it was weird how changbin always knew what he needed but then again, juyeon saw that as a blessing more than anything. it was unfortunate how of the three kids he got stuck with doyoung. doyoung always liked to mess around and beat around the bush with juyeon. to be truthful, juyeon had no idea if doyoung hated him or not but, if juyeon had to guess he'd say doyoung definitely did. 

"oh you mean your boyfriend that you definitely just outed today 'cause of some weird girl?" doyoung sarcastically asked.  
rolling his eyes, juyeon replied, "yes that one, unless you know more than one hyunjoon."   
doyoung looked up from his book, his eyebrows quirked up, "oh. well then good job on outing him, 'yeon."  
juyeon rolled his eyes at doyoung, "i didn't do it on purpose. it was yerim. she basically forced me to."  
doyoung made a disgusted facial expression when he mentioned yerim, doyoung then told the other, "well if that's the case then, hyunjoons in the bathroom."

juyeon thanked doyoung and walked over to the bathroom at the back of the cabin. after knocking on the door three times, juyeon called out to the boy on the other side of the door, "hyunjoon?"  
juyeon heard shuffling on the other side of the door and soon, hyunjoon unlocked the door, letting juyeon in. 

hyunjoons eyes swollen and red, his nose had a light tinge of pink (which juyeon thinks would be cute you know, if he wasn't crying).   
"what do you want?" hyunjoon asked in a hoarse voice, rubbing his palm against one of his right eye.   
"huh? what do you mean?" juyeon was shocked, hyunjoon never acted like this unless he was upset or angry. _oh_. it all made sense.  
juyeon frowned slightly at hyunjoon, "what's wrong?"   
"i don't know maybe it's the fact that out of all the hades kids _i'm_ the only one who gets called weird! minghao gets called cool, changbin gets called cute, and doyoung...doyoung gets called hot but what do i get? i get _that weird kid_. so i'm sorry juyeon but, not everyone loves us and praises us." hyunjoon ranted his voice brittle, tears clouding his eyes, some escaping his eyes and trailing down his face. 

juyeon hated seeing hyunjoon do this. he hated when hyunjoon always felt like he was hated. juyeon knew he couldn't help but act like this, he thought like it for too long that he became a habit of sorts. juyeon knew he would act like it too if he was born into a broken system like the foster care system where people barely care for you and not having a permanent family. especially since he's never known his birth mother and he didn't know who his dad was until recently. 

juyeon never knew how to comfort people with words, he was never too good at talking, so he did the only thing he knew how to comfort people.

juyeon slowly ran one of his hands through hyunjoons short, dark locks. juyeon ruffled his hair until he noticed hyunjoons quick rapid breaths and his fingers tapping faster against his thigh than he was previously. it settled into juyeons skin like goosebumps: _hyunjoon was having a panic attack and it was his fault._

__juyeon couldn't do anything but stand there in shock. yeah, he knew hyunjoon dealt with his panic attacks on his own but he'd never seen him during one. hyunjoon slumped to the floor, next to the tub, landing with a thump.  
the only person he'd ever dealt with during a panic attack was with kevin and he knew how to properly deal with it when they happened. the only problem was kevin and hyunjoon were not the same people (despite people confusing them for each other). juyeon knew kevin liked to be held during panic attacks and juyeon didn't know if hyunjoon liked to, too, so there's only one way to find out. _ _

__

__juyeon slowly looped his hands around hyunjoons slightly smaller body and it only took a few seconds for juyeon to realize it was a mistake. hyunjoon held still in his arms and juyeon thought he was right that it would comfort him. that is until, hyunjoons balled up fists began hitting juyeons chest, thrashing around, shouting at him, and doyoung came barging in the bathroom._ _

__doyoungs eyes were wide with anger until he saw the situation that was going on. doyoung crouched down to hyunjoon then looked back at juyeon, he asked, "what happened?"_ _

__juyeon nervously and shakily answered doyoung, "he was um- like crying and i thought if i pet his head or something it would comfort him since it worked with my friends sometimes but, i guess not. doyoung i'm really sorry. "  
doyoung shrugged it off, "i know it wasn't your intention, juyeon." doyoung looked back at hyunjoon who was looking at the floor as if it's the most fascinating thing he's ever seen and was ripping the hems at the bottom of his worn shirt. _ _

__"hyunjoon, look at me, please." doyoung said in the sweetest yet most stern voice juyeon had ever heard in his entire life. hyunjoon slowly lifted his head, his eyes dazed and glossed over._ _

__"hyunjoon, nobody is out to get you, okay?" doyoung told hyunjoon, whose breath had come to a slower pace, he nodded._ _

__"good, that's good. you alright?" doyoung asked hyunjoon again. hyunjoon shakily nodded, gulping visibly, "yeah, i think-  
i think i'm fine now. sorry doyoung." _ _

__"no problem, joonie," doyoung smiled at the the younger and ruffled his hair playfully and left the small bathroom._ _

__you know, now that juyeon thought about it, doyoung was actually quite sweet with other people except him. i guess doyoung did hate juyeon after all. oh well._ _

__"look i'm sorry that i-" hyunjoon began apologizing only for juyeon to cut him off.  
"hyunjoon it's not your fault. i'm sorry that i caused you to, y'know, also i'm sorry that i let yerim call you a weird kid, you're really not, you're just like, emo. " juyeon told hyunjoon, holding his hands, softly rubbing his thumb with his own._ _

__hyunjoon shyly smiled, looking down at the floor, until he looked back at juyeon, "it's okay. i don't mind being called a weird kid if it's by you."_ _

__"really?"_ _

__"yep," hyunjoon agreed, "also, 'm not emo. i just like dark clothes since you know, aesthetic and stuff."_ _

__juyeon laughed at hyunjoons counter argument, "okay, weirdo."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> can we please have more tbz fics like not to be dramatic but ive literally read everything anywayz. fellow fic writers i luv u n respect u bc i fucking hate this fic yet im still publishing it so :] 
> 
> also. respect fic writers uglies i keep seeing y'all disrespect us n i won't stand it for it so: d word if u think plagiarizing our work is ok 
> 
> anywayz bye happy pride !!! 
> 
> oh yeah. yerim in the fic isn't any kpop idol just think of a really mean kboo n there u go. miss yerim


End file.
